


London Rain [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Download Available, F/M, London, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the world returns to normal, Dave takes Rose on a short vacation, for reasons not even he quite understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Rain [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [London Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266552) by [paraTactician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraTactician/pseuds/paraTactician). 



[Download on the Audio Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lions-jaws). (52:35, 49 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to paraTactician for having a blanket permission policy. 

Intro, outro, and chapter music: "Derse Dreamers" by Tony "Radiation" Fox ft. George Buzinkai.


End file.
